my_summer_carfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Jokke
Jokke (ou Bêbado, Bebum ou Bebão) é a pessoa que liga para o jogador de madrugada (02:00) para buscá-lo do Pub e leva-lo de volta até sua casa. Ele pagará o jogador entre 100 a 700 mk pelo serviço, dependendo da rapidez. Sua casa está localizada no leste do mapa. É possível levá-lo com Satsuma, Hayosiko ou Ferndale. Jokke pode facilmente ser nocauteado, se o jogador lhe der um soco, ou até mesmo encostar muito forte nele. Ele também pode ser arrastado clicando com o mouse em seus membros como: braço,cabeça ou peito, assim como Jani, Petteri ou Pena quando morto. Kilju Jokke também compra kilju do jogador em várias taxas, dependendo da qualidade do material, a maior soma para uma única caixinha sendo 170 mk. Como leva alguns dias para que o processo de fermentação aconteça, e um lote completo sendo suficiente para encher 20 latas de suco, o maior volume de dinheiro que pode ser obtido com ele de uma só vez é de 3.400 mk. Enganá-lo vendendo garrafas de kilju cheias de água depois de lhe dar uma garrafa cheia de bom kilju resultará em ele chamar o jogador, dizendo que ele sabe que foi enganado. Isso fará com que Jokke corte os pneus do Satsuma, que precisarão ser substituídos. Nova casa Depois que Jokke for levado para casa cinco vezes e pelo menos 3 horas e 45 minutos de tempo real tiverem passado, ele ligará para o jogador, solicitando ajuda para mover sua mobília para sua nova casa em Peräjärvi. Uma vez que todos os seus móveis tenham sido movidos, Jokke distribuirá uma quantia considerável de dinheiro, e o kilju poderá continuar a ser vendido. A maleta Depois de lhe dar uma carona para casa algumas vezes, Jokke revela que ele é de fato um milionário e escondeu uma mala cheia de dinheiro em algum lugar perto do lago. Encontrar e manter a mala fará com que Jokke tente matar o jogador durante o sono com um machado. Ele pode ser neutralizado socando-o ou atropelando-o com o Satsuma, o Hayosiko ou o Gifu. Dormir em um lugar diferente da cama em casa também o impedirá de atacar. Consequências Depois que Jokke tentou matar o jogador, ele se suicidará. Enquanto tentava descobrir o que aconteceu com ele, o jogador poderia encontrar um bilhete pregado na porta de sua antiga casa com um machado; é uma nota dizendo que foi culpa dele, ele perdeu tudo, e que todo mundo vai ter a vida mais fácil agora. Seu destino pode ser revelado dirigindo-se para a ponte de concreto asfaltada em cima do rio. Frases *''"Good evening! Thank you for coming!"'' *''"Here is a small compensation of your troubles."'' *''"Goodbye! (falls down)"'' *''"My wife is going to move to Vaasa and get herself a finnswede man. Those are so clean and sober! 30 years of marriage down the drain."'' *""One day I will go to the railroad and shout "Blow your whistle and run over me, sucker!""" Ligação: *''"I tried to call everybody. Please can you take me from the Pub and drive me home?"'' Provando o Kilju: :"Alright. Let's see how good this sugar wine is." :"Very good sugar wine! I love this, strong as hell! I pay of course for it." :"This tastes like water and piss. I want alcohol. Not this mess." Ver mais * Bebida favorita do Jokke * Antiga casa do Jokke * Dando carona para Jokke * Mudança * Nova casa do Jokke * Bebida de festa do Jokke * Maleta do Jokke * Suicídio do Jokke Categoria:Personagens